Kiss Me!
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah permainan. TapI, permainan ini jelas adalah sebuah jebakan –itu menurut Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya, jelas ia akan mendapat 'hadiah'nya ./"… dan setiap pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan jujur dan terbuka dengan kejujuran disini, akan mendapat satu ciuman"/NaruSaku/Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto (bantai rame-rame XD)

Title: Kiss Me!

Main Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno

-Standart warning applied etc.-

.

Terinspirasi oleh sebuah novel yang daku lupa judulnya (T.T) dan juga ini fic NaruSaku pertama daku. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya, Senpaiii

.

**Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

.

Ini benar-benar tidak tertahankan, sungguh!

"Sakura-chan, apa menurutmu salju akan segera reda?" Tanya Naruto untuk yang keentah berapa kalinya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak keberatan menjawabnya asal dalam batas normal. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak ingin mendapati dirinya masuk dalam kriteria itu.

"Untuk yang ketiga puluh tujuh kalinya. Aku tidak tau, Naruto no baka!"

Jika ada satu hal yang Sakura yakini, itu adalah ia akan membunuh Naruto kalau pemuda itu menanyakan hal itu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kupikir kita harus mencari tempat berlindung jika ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dengan selamat" petuah Naruto, cukup meyakinkan. Well, ternyata pemuda itu menyadari tekad Sakura dan mengganti topik selagi hal itu masih dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Ayo kita cari!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura Haruno menyetujui rencana Naruto.

-ooo-

Gua gelap itu jelas bukan tempat yang tepat untuk dikunjungi saat badai salju tengah mengguyur dengan dahsyatnya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, pilihannya hanya itu atau mati beku di kawasan antah berantah ini. Sejauh ini, Sakura merasa ia -mereka- membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Sakura-chan!" dan mulai lagi.

Padahal tadinya Sakura bertaruh keheningan itu akan berlangsung setidaknya selama lima menit. Untung saja, ia bukanlah seorang penjudi.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai pengisi waktu luang?" Tanya Naruto berbinar-binar. Seolah dirinya telah menemukan solusi jitu untuk mengatasi krisis ekonomi yang dialami sang Godaime Hokage(?).

"Dan kita sudah melakukan hal itu terakhir kali sepuluh menit yang lalu"

Sakura berani bersumpah ia telah menjawab lebih banyak pertanyaan selama rentang waktu sesingkat itu daripada sepanjang hidupnya . Tentunya dari seorang pria yang terbilang cukup waras.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih sulit kali ini dan setiap pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan jujur dan terbuka dengan kejujuran disini" pemuda pirang itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada " akan mendapat satu ciuman"

"Bukankah ini seperti sebuah permainan?" Tanya Sakura mengerutkan alisnya hinggga menjadi segaris horizontal.

"Anggaplah seperti itu" jawab Naruto dengan kedikan bahu singkat.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang . "Jadi, kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur, tidak ada ciuman?"

"Jika kau mengharapkannya –ciuman maksudnya,..-" Naruto menjawab dengan seringai nakal seraya mengedikkan bahu seolah tak ada pilihan lain "…-Bukankah aku sepertinya tidak punya pilihan?"

Bola mata Sakura praktis berputar. "Kau melenceng dari topik"

"Baiklah, Nona. Jawabannya, tidak. Sebagai gantinya kau harus melontarkan pertanyaan padaku" jelas Naruto pada Sakura seakan gadis gummy itu masih belum mengetahui jika bumi itu bulat.

"Lalu, siapa yang memutuskan jujur tidaknya pertanyaan itu?" Tanya Sakura acuh. Padahal dalam hati ia merasa gelisah. Well, permainan ini jelas seperti sebuah jebakan lingkaran setan. Jujur tidaknya jawaban Sakura, jelas gadis itu akan mendapat 'hadiah'nya.

"Orang yang menjawabnya tentu saja."

Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya jika takut pada tantangan. Ia memutuskan akan mengikuti permainan ini. Sekalipun itu membunuhnya –tampaknya lewat ciuman.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memulai. Nah Sakura-chan, bayangkan di depanmu adalah malaikat pencatat –entah kebaikan atau keburukan dan malaikat itu bertanya padamu 'Apa kelemahan terbesarmu?' apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kelemahan." Jawab Sakura sembarangan sembari mengedikkan bahu singkat.

"Dan apa kau jujur?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Oh, saljunya sudah mulai mereda. Bukankah pemandangan ini terlihat sangat indah?"

Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan dan bukannya pertanyaan. Jadi, sebenarnya Naruto tak perlu repot-repot harus menjawabnya. Meskipun ya, pemandangan dari tebing ini sungguh indah. Seolah tiap sudut suatu benda berkilau karena putihnya salju yang berpendar tertimpa sinar mentari yang sedikit demi sedikit tersibak di balik awan.

"Tidak, menuruntuku kau jauh lebih indah. Kau tau itu?"

Sakura menahan senyum dan menggantinya dengan seringai miring. "Kau pintar menyanjung. Kau tau itu?" sergahnya galak sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Aku takkan mendebatnya" Naruto menundukkan kepala sedikit mencoba bersikap rendah hati.

Sakura tertawa tulus. Suaranya terdengar bak dentingan lonceng dan Naruto menyukainya. Sebenarnya, Naruto menyukai apapun menyangkut Sakura Haruno.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencangklongkan tas punggung dan bersiap-siap segera kabur sebelum Naruto…..

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sialan!

"jangan repot-repot untuk mencoba kabur" tampaknya Naruto memiliki bakat cenanyang. Karena jujur saja, itulah pikiran –waras- pertama yang terlintas di otak Sakura saat ini.

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk kabur, asal kau tau saja ya! Aku hanya bersikap bijaksana dengan berangkat sebelum terjebak badai lagi" racauan Sakura tampaknya hanya mengalir di telinga Naruto tanpa sempat tertempel di benaknya. Dan terlihat dari ekspressinya, gadis itu mencoba mengelak dengan seanggun mungkin(?).

Walaupun usahanya jelas sia-sia saja mengingat Naruto sangat gemar mendebat pendapatnya.

"Bukankah peraturannya jika kau tidak jujur kau harus melontarkan pertanyaan padaku?" Tanya Naruto was-was. Namun, emosi itu tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik topeng polosnya,

"Kau masih memikirkan permainan bodoh ini selagi kita terancam terjebak badai yang lebih besar lagi? Oh, menyenangkan sekali!" geram Sakura. Setidaknya dengan emosi ini emosi lain akan sedikit lenyap atau paling tidak, tak terlalu tampak nyata.

"Ini bukan permainan bodoh. Kau hanya … bagaimana menyebutnya… takut!" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Jelas emosinya ikut terpancing. Mengingat ide pengadaan permainan ini tercetus oleh otak briliannya dan dapat ditarik sebuah korelasi yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura, dengan kata kata lain mengatakan Naruto itu bodoh.

Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda mungkin Naruto akan mengbaikannya. Masalahnya, situasinya 'berbeda' dalam arti yang lain, maka ceritanya jadi lain lagi. Dan jika Sakura menolak untuk diajak bekerja sama. Maka, Naruto tak akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih mudah. Sesederhana itu.

"Apa aku pernah menyebutmu menyebalkan?" gerutu Sakura sambil bersidekap angkuh.

"Beberapa puluh kali sepanjang ingatanku." Itu jelas pernyataan yang sedikit merendahkan diri. Nyatanya, mungkin jika dihitung dengan benar justru lebih dari ratusan kali.

"Kau sulit dihadapi hari ini" tukas Sakura.

Dia baru menyadari satu fakta menyangkut Naruto yang selama ini luput dari pandangannya yaitu, pemuda pirang itu jelas ahli dalam bidang negosiasi atau setidaknya perdebatan –sejauh itu pendapat Sakura.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?" tantang Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pose meremehkan.

Oh, sialan!

"Baiklah kau menang! Sekarang giliranku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan bertanya padamu tentang kelemahan terbesarmu, lalu aku pasti bisa menilai kebenarannya sendiri dari jawabanmu." Sakura menyipitkan mata dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Naruto berharap dapat mengintimidasi pemuda Jinchuriki yang satu itu.

Namun, tampaknya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Jika tidak, Naruto benar-benar ahli menyembunyikan emosinya.

Alih-alih mengikuti kemana pergerakan gadis merah jambu itu untuk beberapa saat kedepan, Naruto justru berdiri, berjalan pelan kearah Sakura yang mulai terdiam.

Dan Sakura baru sadar, bahwa semenjak ia mengklaim tidak punya kelemahan, Naruto tidak seperti biasanya tanpa komentar -sejauh menyangkut pernyataan itu.

"Jadi, apa kelemahan terbesarmu?"

Sialnya, disaat menegangkan seperti itu, jantung Sakura tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Kelemahanku sangat banyak," tandas Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kirinya di dagu –pura-pura- berpikir.

"Dan kurasa aku mungkin dalam proses mengganti 'prioritas' kelemahanku"

"Oh," Sakura agak bingung mendapati Naruto begitu serius membahas topik ini. "Apakah prosesnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Betapa tidak mengenakkannya perasaan Sakura saat itu, tapi intuisinya sebagai perempuan jarang sekali meleset dan Sakura biasanya tak pernah meragukannya.

"Ya!"

"Jadi, apa kelemahan terbesarmu?"

"Nafsu" jawab Naruto lugas dan tersenyum nakal pada Sakura. "Sesuai kesepakatan. Aku mendapat satu ciuman untuk kejujuranku, bukan?"

_**OWARI**_

A/N: haloo para akemi Lovers dan AkemiLicious tercinta. Daku hadir dengan fic baru dan membiarkan fic yang masih belum kelar pontang-panting nasibnya. Daku juga mengabarkan bahwa untuk beberapa lama daku Cuma menggarap (halaaaah~) oneshoot doing.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya hingga yang sekecil-kecilnya dan terima kasih untuk menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini.

Yuh dadah babayyy :*

With Loph

**Akemi M.R**

Sign Out,


End file.
